


Kankri's controlling hour

by Servityle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servityle/pseuds/Servityle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot I did for a friend where Kankri is more or less in charge. Sort of S&M I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri's controlling hour

Cronus and Kankri had a long history together on Beforus, they were in a relationship of sorts, but due to Kankri’s celibacy it proved difficult, and made their relationship a secret... Which if Cronus were honest he had enjoyed a lot, it made it almost risky and more... exciting to go about. On top of it all they had various times they’d experiment with sexual acts, but Kankri refused to go all the way and often left Cronus to finish himself off... Again he could deal with this, and in turn he would do (Or try to) do the same to him, and as long as neither of them went inside the other with their bulge it was okay... But rarely either of them climaxed from the other, and both were fine with that. (Especially Kankri who often went on rants when it was taken to far about how it was triggering and Cronus needed to stop or he’d call off their relationship fully.)  
However the case this time was different, it was sexual but Kankri wasn’t touching Cronus... Not yet at least, and not with his hands. He was sitting on a chair, legs crossed as the knee and a whip in hand with a metal tip. Cronus on the other hand was spread eagle on the bed, currently only his shirt was on, but his lower half was completely nude. His purple bulge was out in a show of just how needy his was, nook dripping with genetic material. His eyes were glazed over with pure lust, no marks seen on his body from their current situation... Though old scars and bruises littered his skin from previous acts they had done together from choking to clawing to plain and simple love bites. He had yet to defy any of Kankri’s orders, from stripping himself down and touching himself until he was indeed a needy, lust-filled mess like in his current situation.  
“Spread your legs further and insert a digit into your nook, make it as slow as possible and the second you let out a moan you’ll have to stop, wait a minute exactly, and continue again. Got it? If not then I’ll just have to... punish you for your inability to perform simple tasks that even the most... incapable trolls are able to do.”  
“Shut up already... I think I knowv exactly how to followv your orders... I’vwe done it wvell enough by nowv!” His voice rose as he spoke, his bony hand moving down the expanse of his torso and one finger slipping into the wet, tight entrance of his nook... It was awkward with his bulge moving to wrap around his wrist as he started to pump the finger in and out... In the end he did wind up releasing a small whimper, but it wasn’t a moan, so he was okay, right? Wrong. He had apparently defied orders since a whip was brought down against his flesh, the metal tip stinging his flesh and turning it into a sickly purple-yellow color underneath his shirt, but the sound of it resounded again, this time causing Cronus to yell out in pain, his hand down below stilling as he waited. “Damn Kankri you’re one sadist... Y’knowv?”  
“You need to listen to instructions to be able to fully grasp what you have to do, sure I said moaning, but any form of vocalization about the pleasure you’re presumably having is to not be sounded in the least or I’ll have to take precautionary measures and gag you. Maybe with a ballgag, or perhaps using fabric to stuff into your mouth until you’re able to actually understand what is being asked of you.” This was all said in a condescending tone as Kankri held the tip of the whip in his free hand, one eye closed and the other open, looking at Cronus with a rather bored expression.  
Needless to say he had shot the Cancer a rather dirty look before he began to move his fingers inside himself slowly again, making sure not to allow a noise to pass his lips that weren’t words. “You really suck sometimes Vwantas... Remind me next time to be the one in charge s-so I can just tease you senseless.” At the stutter the whip cracked, hitting him in the same spot and drawing blood this time, his shirt beginning to stain his blood color... It forced a groan of pain out of him, and another lash fro making the noise.... It was a real turn on actually, and he couldn’t help making pained filled cries of enjoyment... Call himself a masochist in this sense, he always had fun with these games anyway... “Man you’re gonna havwe to try harder than that if you wva-wvant to shut me up.”  
With that being said, Kankri whipped him a few more times before getting off of his chair, the whip having been long enough to hit him even from there... and he just crawled on top of the male, on knee on either side of his waist, and both his hands on either side of his neck. The thing one he was grasping the punishment device between both, causing the thong of it to be across his neck, practically choking him at this point... The Cancer leaned down so his lips grazed the others chin, peppering kisses along his jawline, up to his ear where he licked with the shell of it, voice low and sultry as he spoke.  
“I can make you lose your voice if I have to Cronus... it really doesn’t bother me. We both know just how easily persuaded you are, and if I have to go to triggering measures then I’m afraid I’ll have to do just that, and it’d be a shame if you couldn’t make sweet harmonies anymore with your voice...” Normally he wasn’t like this, but Cronus brought the bad out of him, the want, the need, the lust, the.... less than proper feelings of both love and hate. “Now then, be a good boy, will you?” He questioned, letting one hand go of the handle, trailing it down his chest to his lower half, grasping his bulge and squeezing it enough to hurt. “Continue fingering yourself please, I won’t ask twice.”  
This the sea-dweller obliged to, moving his fingers now awkwardly inside himself, a second slipping in to join the first. He’d curve them and press them against his walls, the bundle of nerves, anything they could reach... This all the while Kankri pushed his annoying article of clothing up to his torso, pressing kisses to the marred flesh, licking the blood and smiling in a condescending way... Just when Cronus had had enough and was finally about to reach sweet sweet release, Kankri forced him to a stop, lips pressed against his waist, teasing one of his gills before he sat up, sitting on him for the first time as he held his wrist. “You’re done now.” As Cronus tried to get up, Kankri once more halted him. “you don’t have the privilege to leave yet, check them and then get back to me once you figure out just what rights you have in this current situation, we don’t want to get triggered here.”  
“Something is triggered all right, but it sure ain’t my feelings.” He muttered, earning a dirty look from the other, hands raised in defense... The one covered with his material was taken ahold of again, lips pressing against the digits before being taking in and licked clean of the residue, peaking his curiosity. “Wvhat...?”  
Kankri didn’t bother with a response, instead he moved back a bit, hands going underneath his sweater to unzip his pants, pulling the monstrosity of fashion orr, hips raised as he did so, and eventually they were thrown to the follow, following suit was his boxers and sweater. He couldn’t very well get them dirtied, now could he? Cronus on the other hand could. “You’ll see my little pet... It’s what you get for triggering me in all the ways you tend to do so, from the way you talk to the way you touch me.”  
Instead of what one would expect, Kankri leaned back, legs spread and everything in perfect view for the other... He slipped his hand down to his red sexual organ, the tentacle-like appendage curling around his hand and fingers as he pumped it slowly, head leaning back and eyes closed.... His other hand slipped to his nook, pressing against the slick entrance and rubbing it a bit before inserting a finger... He was teasing Cronus, showing him what he could never have, or at least couldn’t have for a long time... Not until Kankri got used to these... ideals.  
This went on for a few minutes before Cronus found it too much and started to reach around Kankri, wanting to touch either himself, or the other, knowing neither was possible... And even if it was, Kankri stopped him in his path with a fiery glare, and a harsh tone. “Don’t even think of it or I’ll make sure you won’t ever be able to allow yourself t-to cum again.” Needless to say he was excited, his voice for the first time wavering that night... However it shut Cronus up, and he just watched, hoping that in the end Kankri would allow him some relief.  
The male continued to touch himself, finger moving faster as he added a second, legs spread wider and tongue poking out as he allowed his body to become familiar with the sexual sensation taking over him. It was strange and he couldn’t help moving his hips, ass pressing against Cronus’ bulge, not letting it in, but teasing him anyway and moving away any time it tried to touch his nook or ass... It made the taller male groan and writhe further below him. The sounds of ecstasy filled the room, the pumping of blood from their hearts, moan from both filling the room, and movements of clothing, sheets, and skin against each other as this continued... Within minutes though Kankri found himself going too far, too wound up in his senses to stop himself before red genetic material spilled over the both of them, on the others hips and stomach, staining his already blood-soaked shirt with added red reproductive material. All of this done with a low groan and himself shortly after falling onto the side of the bed, breathing ragged and shallow...  
Cronus’ face was flushed, his own breaths were short and hard, wanting to touch himself but unable to really do so without the word... His fingers twitched and when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Kankri nodded his head and waved a dismissive hand to show him it was okay to relieve himself, too breathless to speak for once. So without further notice Cronus quickly took his hand, wrapping it around the writhing appendage, and with a few quick jerking motions he wound up releasing himself, a moan of Kankri’s name being the last thing he said before the material joined the others on his own body, bulge sheathing inside him.... He was sticky and gross with the liquids all over himself... But that was okay... Though Kankri refused to touch him when this happened, so he stripped his shirt off and turned to the side. His arms found their ways around the Cancer’s waist, pulling him closer as their lips met in a short, loving kiss.  
“Next time I get control.” He mumbled when it ended.  
“We’ll see about...that... now just shut up and don’t move... I’m going to sleep on this... human device you call a bed, and you’re going to stay or else...” With that Cronus abided, eyes closing as his lips found the top of his lovers head, both of them falling asleep embracing one another.


End file.
